


Fanart: No More Bad Dreams

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the 2013 <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/543048">Merlin Horror</a> Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: No More Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Number: 9; Merlin and Arthur as Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter from Hannibal, the TV series.  
> Notes: I'm sorry, dear prompter, if this turns out different from what you were expecting. I wanted to draw a mini comic with Gwaine like you asked but I can't write for shit, so instead, here's something decorative based on imagery used in Hannibal. I hope you enjoy! <3
> 
> View on [LJ](http://merlin-horror.livejournal.com/14841.html).
> 
> View on my [Merlin Fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/65969300284/for-the-2013-merlin-horror-fest-on-lj-and-ao3).

Bonus! This is for everybody who might prefer a bit more gore. Also inspired by Hannibal.


End file.
